falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03 Vault118 Receptionist.txt
DLC03_V118_Intro |scene= |srow=7 |topic=010338B2 |before= |response=Well, it's about time the police sent someone out to investigate. |after=Receptionist: We have many important residents and they are very worried. |abxy=A}} |topic=010439FF |before=RobotMrHandy: Well, it's about time the police sent someone out to investigate. |response=We have many important residents and they are very worried. |after=Player Default: I'm here now, we'll get to the bottom of this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010439F8 |before=Player Default: I'm here now, we'll get to the bottom of this. |response=I cannot tell you what a relief it is, detective. I've learned the moods of our patrons well enough to tell you that tensions are high. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010439F7 |before=Player Default: If this place is closed off, one of them is the murderer. |response=Dreadful to think it, but I suppose logically you must be correct. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010439F6 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Let's talk about my compensation first. |response=Well I can assure you, our patrons have an amount set aside for such contingencies as this. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's talk about my compensation first. |response=Very well, consider this a retainer. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |topic=010439F5 |before=Player Default: What happened? Who died? |response=It's Mr. Parker, the primary owner and financier for the hotel. This is just a disaster! |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=010439FD |before=Messenger: **Beep... click... chirp** |response=They're at the crime scene again? Don't they realize that they're going to disturb the evidence? |after=Messenger: **Beep... click... chirp** |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010439F9 |before=Messenger: **Beep... click... chirp** |response=You'd better come with me Detective. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=010338B2 |trow=2 |before= |response=Welcome back sir. |after=Intercom: Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118. Your home away from home, underground. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Welcome back ma'am. |after=Intercom: Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118. Your home away from home, underground. |abxy=A}} |topic=010338B1 |trow=2 |before=RobotMrHandy: Welcome back sir. |response=Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118. Your home away from home, underground. |after=Intercom: Are you the detective we sent for? |abxy=A1a}} |before=RobotMrHandy: Welcome back sir. |response=Did you change your mind about helping us investigate? We really could use some help. |after=Intercom: Are you the detective we sent for? |abxy=A2a}} |topic=010338B0 |before=Player Default: Yes, I'm the detective. |response=Oh thank goodness. Let me just open the door for you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=010338AF |before=Player Default: No, I'm not a Detective. |response=''{cheerfully dismissive}'' Ah, well I'm sorry to say we aren't accepting new patrons at this time. Good day! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010338AE |before=Player Default: Maybe. Tell me what's going on. |response=There's been a suspicious death. We sent someone for help, but no one has come to help us yet. |after=Intercom: Are you the detective we sent for? |abxy=X1a}} |topic=010338AD |before=Player Default: Why do you need a detective? |response=Well, there's been a suspicious death in the hotel. We need someone to investigate. |after=Intercom: Are you the detective we sent for? |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=010338A8 |trow=2 |before=Intercom: Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118. Your home away from home, underground. |response=Are you the detective we sent for? |after=Player Default: Yes, I'm the detective. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Intercom: Greetings! Welcome to Vault 118. Your home away from home, underground. |response=Are you going to help us? |after=Player Default: Yes, I'm the detective. |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |topic=0103389E |before=Pearl: It's me, Pearl. I've returned with the investigator! |response=Let me just get the door for you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DLC03_V118_Quest |scene= |srow=5 |topic=01044AD7 |before=Keith: What the hell is wrong with you? |response=Excuse me... |after=Santiago: Ezra, you've outdone yourself. Oh, this is your finest work! There is more emotion in his death than most have in their entire lives! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044AD6 |before=Keith: Our friend is dead Mr. Avida! Have you no respect? |response=Please, if I may... |after=Keith: That's what this is to you? You're sick... |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044AD5 |before=Keith: That's what this is to you? You're sick... |response=If I could just have your attention! |after=Receptionist: I'm sorry for shouting, but the detective has arrived and shall begin the investigation henceforth. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044697 |before=Receptionist: If I could just have your attention! |response=I'm sorry for shouting, but the detective has arrived and shall begin the investigation henceforth. |after=Receptionist: Please return to your rooms until the detective has examined the crime scene and had a chance to come speak with you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01044696 |before=Receptionist: I'm sorry for shouting, but the detective has arrived and shall begin the investigation henceforth. |response=Please return to your rooms until the detective has examined the crime scene and had a chance to come speak with you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=22 |topic=01044694 |trow=4 |before= |response=Hello again, detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Hello, detective. |after=Player Default: That's not blood around the body, it's red paint. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Have a look at the crime scene for clues and when you are ready we can discuss your findings. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=You are free to question the residents, but their safety is our priority, so unless you have solid evidence, I would avoid accusations. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=01045EBF |trow=4 |before=Player Default: That's not blood around the body, it's red paint. |response=Mr. Santiago would definitely have red paint. But surely he wouldn't have- would he? This is just terrible, Detective! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: That's not blood around the body, it's red paint. |response=Mr. Ezra Parker was the primary owner and financier for the hotel. He had vast experience managing venture projects around the world. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=It was his idea to have our premier clients become investors in the vault section of the hotel. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=He worked with Vault-Tec to have this built to their every specification. |after= |abxy=A2c}} |topic=01045EBE |before=Player Default: Never mind. |response=I'll be here should you need me. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01045EBD |trow=6 |before=Player Default: I found Ezra, he killed Julianna and has been impersonating her. |response=Oh my! I'll notify the staff and we can put an end to this once and for all. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I found Ezra, he killed Julianna and has been impersonating her. |response=Oh yes, Mr. Parker locked it a while back after finding out that one of the other residents had been inside. Said it wasn't safe. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=If the key isn't on him, it's probably in Mr. Parker's room. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before=Player Default: I found Ezra, he killed Julianna and has been impersonating her. |response=Oh no. That's the bat from Mr. McKinney's movie. You don't think he could be involved do you? I can't imagine him ever doing such a thing! |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I found Ezra, he killed Julianna and has been impersonating her. |response=I suppose you should try to figure out how he died, and then who had the means and motive to kill him. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before= |response=Once you have enough evidence, then I suppose you'll need to confront the killer. |after= |abxy=X4b}} |topic=01045EBC |trow=6 |before=Player Default: Your residents are robots? |response=Not robots, Detective. Well not exactly anyway. I believe the term they use is Robobrain. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Back before the war, the residents decided the best way to wait it out was to put their brains inside robotic chassis. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: Your residents are robots? |response=Well, Gilda Broscoe and Keith McKinney were our first investors. They are both movie stars with very storied careers. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=Santiago Avida is a world renowned painter, he joined us shortly after Gilda invested as he was working on a series of paintings of her at the time. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=Bert and Julianna Riggs are our largest investors in the hotel, holding as large a portion as the other combined. |after= |abxy=Y2c}} |before= |response=Mrs. Riggs comes from old money, lots of investments in natural resources. Mr. Riggs was a researcher for General Atomics on the Robobrain project. |after= |abxy=Y2d}} |topic=01045EB7 |before=RobotMrHandy: Hello again, detective. |response=Was there anything else? |after=Player Default: That's not blood around the body, it's red paint. |abxy=A2a}} DLC03DialogueV118 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0104B12F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It was Santiago. |response=That's just terrible. I can't believe it. And after all this time. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Thank you for your assistance, Detective. The residents pooled this to pay for your services. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=11 |topic=0103792F |trow=2 |before= |response=What happened with Ezra, Detective? |after=Player Default: He attacked me, but it's over now. Your residents are safe. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=We got him. It's finally over. |after=Receptionist: I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104B137 |before=Player Default: He attacked me, but it's over now. Your residents are safe. |response=You did the right thing coming to me, Detective. I've alerted the staff and we shall converge on him. Quickly, let's go! |after=Receptionist: I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B136 |before=Player Default: I killed him. He had it coming. |response=You did the right thing, Detective. |after=Receptionist: I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104B135 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: He got away before I could catch him. |response=I can't say the residents will be pleased that you let him get away, but I suppose there is nothing to be done about it. At least it's over. |after=Receptionist: I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: He got away before I could catch him. |response=Well, bravo I suppose. |after=Receptionist: I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |abxy=X2a}} |topic=0104B134 |before=Player Default: Does it really matter? |response=Yes of course it matters! The man is a murderer, we need to know if he is still at large! |after=Player Default: He attacked me, but it's over now. Your residents are safe. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0104B12E |before= |response=My word! I never thought Mr. Parker was capable of something like this. What happened when you confronted him? |after=Player Default: He attacked me, but it's over now. Your residents are safe. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104B12D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: You did the right thing coming to me, Detective. I've alerted the staff and we shall converge on him. Quickly, let's go! |response=I only wish we had managed to catch him sooner. There must have been something we missed. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Here. Your payment for returning to uncover the true killer. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: You did the right thing coming to me, Detective. I've alerted the staff and we shall converge on him. Quickly, let's go! |response=Here you are, Detective. Payment for your services and a bonus for uncovering such a heinous plot. I don't think we could have done it without you. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=0103792F |trow=3 |before= |response=Thank goodness you're back, Detective! |after=Receptionist: I'm afraid the worst has happened. We must have got the wrong killer, because there has been another disappearance. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Thank you for your help, Detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Well, it seems you were wrong about it being over, Detective. |after= |abxy=A}} |topic=0104B12C |trow=4 |before=RobotMrHandy: Thank goodness you're back, Detective! |response=I'm afraid the worst has happened. We must have got the wrong killer, because there has been another disappearance. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Julianna and Bert have gone missing. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=We've locked the residents down in separate rooms for their safety, but we need you to find the Riggs if they are still alive. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=I'll stay here to make sure the killer can't escape. |after= |abxy=A1d}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files